Magic (Damage Type)
Magic is a damage type in Demon's Souls. General Information All damaging spells and miracles deal magic damage to some degree, and any energy-based damage source that is not explicitly fire or lava is generally magical in nature, e.g. the exploding wisps in the Shrine of Storms. The description of the Soul Arrow spell notes that magic damage is generally effective against opponents with heavy armor or thick scales. Defense Stats Raising the Faith stat increases resistance to magic damage. Armor The Venerable Sage's Set and the Dark Silver armor both offer high magic defense when equipped relative to their other defense values. Rings The Ring of Magical Dullness raises magic defense by about 20% of the player's normal magic defense (including armor bonuses), at the cost of lowering the damage dealt by the player's spells. Shields *The Dark Silver Shield has 100% magic damage reduction, and is the only shield in the game that blocks all magical damage from successfully blocked attacks. *The Rune Shield has unusually high magic damage reduction at 60% and raises magic defense by 30 while in the player's hand. *Shields upgraded along the Dark path will gain greatly increased magic damage reduction at the cost of Guard Break Reduction returning to the base value for the shield in question. Weapons *The Rune Sword raises the player's magic defense by 30 while in the player's hand. *The Large Sword of Moonlight has unusually high magic damage reduction at 80%. Offense Stats *Raising the Magic stat will increase the magic damage the player deals with all spells and most weapons that scale with Magic. *Raising the Faith stat will increase the magic damage the player deals with the God's Wrath miracle and any weapon that scales with Faith. Weapons *The Kris Blade, when in the player's hand, raises the magic damage dealt by the player's spells at the cost of lowering the player's magic defense. *The Morion Blade raises all damage dealt by the player by 60% when the player's current HP is at 30% or less of maximum. Rings *The Clever Rat's Ring raises all damage dealt by the player by 50% when the player's current HP is at 30% or less of maximum. *The Ring of Magical Sharpness increases the damage dealt by the player's spells at the cost of reducing magic defense. Utilization Spells *Soul Arrow *Soul Ray *Flame Toss (also deals fire damage) *Homing Soul Arrow *Enchant Weapon *Light Weapon *Cursed Weapon Miracles *God's Wrath Items *Sticky White Stuff Weapons *All weapons upgraded along the Crescent, Moon, or Blessed path. *The Phosphorescent Pole *Istarelle *The Kris Blade *Geri's Stiletto *The Meat Cleaver *The Blueblood Sword *The Large Sword of Moonlight (Deals only magic damage) *The Rune Sword *Soulbrandt *Demonbrandt *The Northern Regalia *Holy Arrows *The Gargoyle Crossbow *The Needle of Eternal Agony Enemies Enemies that Deal Magic Damage The following NPCs and enemies are capable of inflicting magic damage on the player. NPCs *Ostrava of Boletaria *Sage Freke *Freke's Apprentice *Saint Urbain *Old King Doran *Garl Vinland Enemies *Mind Flayers *Phosphorescent Slugs *Prisoner Horde *Gargoyle Archers *Reapers *Shadowmen (Purple Eye Type) *Exploding Wisps (Shrine of Storms) Bosses *Old Monk *Maiden Astraea *Tower Knight *Penetrator *False King Allant *Fool's Idol *Maneater *Old Hero Enemies that Resist Magic Damage The following NPCs and enemies have particularly high magic defense relative to their other defenses. NPCs *Ostrava of Boletaria *Sage Freke *Garl Vinland *Mephistopheles Enemies *Prisoner Horde *Reapers *Shadowmen Bosses *Fool's Idol Enemies that Are Vulnerable to Magic Damage The following NPCs and enemies have particularly low magic defense relative to their other defenses. NPCs *Yurt the Silent Chief *Biorr of the Twin Fangs Enemies *Scale Miners *Fire Lizards *Bearbugs *Rock Worms *Gold Skeletons Bosses *Flamelurker *Dragon God Category:Gameplay Mechanics